


Just Me

by uwudoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Nipple Play, PWP, keep the negative comments away, no one is forcing you to read this if you don't want to, nomin, side markno?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwudoyoung/pseuds/uwudoyoung
Summary: Jeno is being so flirty with the members and Jaemin doesn't like that.





	Just Me

Jaemin knows Jeno so well. He knows how his boyfriend doesn’t show emotions a lot. He knows he gets shy easily. He knows that Jeno thinks it’s awkward to flirt and that he really isn’t into skin ship, unless it was Jaemin, of course. That is why he so mad, so jealous. 

Jeno has been really touchy lately, with most of the members especially Mark.

The dreamies were practicing the choreography for their next comeback, the members were enjoying themselves and everyone was having fun except Jaemin who had his eyes on Jeno all the time, not liking what he sees. Jeno clung into mark whenever he had the chance, back hugging him, holding his arm, playing with his hair and so on. 

Jeno wasn’t always like this, even Mark noticed that he was acting differently “Jeno, why are so loving today?” in which Jeno responded quickly “Hyung, I always love you” Mark just giggled on response. 

Once they finished practicing the members went out for dinner except for Jaemin who held Jeno by his arm and whispered to him “let’s get back to the dorm, I’m tired” Jeno smiled and nodded

Jeno said as he closed the door after him “Jaemin-ah, are you okay?” “no, I’m not okay” Jeno knew Jaemin didn’t sound happy, they knew each other for most of their lives and he could easily tell if there’s something wrong.  
“What’s wrong?” Jeno said with a worried expression, staring at Jaemin who was staring back right into his eyes. Jaemin usually loves how innocent Jeno can be, how pure he is, but this time it was really getting into his nerve. 

“what’s wrong?” Jaemin said mockingly, “you’re asking me what’s wrong?” he said as he steps closer into Jeno, pinning him against the wall “what’s wrong is, that you’ve been giving A LOT of attention to the WRONG people” by the look on Jeno’s face Jaemin knew he still doesn’t understand, he looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth “you seem to be really into Mark hyung those days huh?” Jaemin says as he leans closer to Jeno’s face, almost no space between them. 

“Jaemin, it’s okay I was just-“  
“No. No it’s not okay. You’re mine. I get your attention. All of it. Not Mark. Not anyone. Me. Just me.” 

Jaemin broke the distance between them with a rough kiss. His hands were on Jeno’s hips as he was sucking on his bottom lip, things were getting hotter and it started to become hard to breathe as both of them were getting hard because of the intense making out.

Jaemin started dry humping Jeno, slowly at first as he was working on his neck. Jeno was making all sort of noises from light whimpers to loud moans. He was following every move Jaemin makes, giving himself fully to his boyfriend to make him knows that he is in fact his. 

Jaemin was getting faster and both of them were getting so close, and he suddenly stops. 

“w-why did you stop” Jeno breathed looking at his boyfriend’s lips, wanting him.  
“I want to have you all the way tonight” Jeno blushed at his sudden words and looked down, “are you sure? We have practice tomorrow and i-“ “it’s okay, I’ll be gentle” Jaemin responded fast, he didn’t want Jeno to worry. 

“my bedroom” Jaemin said as he walked to it dragging Jeno behind him like a magnet. 

Jaemin pushed Jeno to the bed and quickly took of his shirt first and Jeno after him.  
He dived back into Jeno’s neck, he loved his neck. It was so pale, thick and veiny. Jaemin totally loved kissing it, sucking on it, marking it, but he mostly loved the voices Jeno would make. Jaemin kept kissing his way down to Jeno’s nipples, which he knows they were Jeno’s weak spot. Jeno has super sensitive nipples, one kiss there and he would be a total mess and Jaemin thinks that this is the cutest thing ever. 

He took one of Jeno’s nipples into his mouth and started sucking on them fast, usually he’d start with some kisses but this time he did all of a sudden Jeno literally yelled.  
“Haaahh” Jeno screamed as he quickly pulled Jaemin off of him, “n-no Jaemin d-don’t” Jaemin held both of Jeno’s hands down as he went back in, licking and sucking on his nipples without stoping, ignoring all the cries escaping from Jeno’s mouth. 

“J-Jaemin p-please stop!!” Jeno begged, “i-I can’t t-take it aaahhh STOP”  
Jaemin let go of his nipple just to go to other one, Jeno’s nipples were all red and hard, extra sensitive.  
“aaah sh-shitt Jaem-in I’m s-sooo close” Jeno whined “please sto-p”  
“you’re lucky the members are coming back real soon, otherwise I’d never stop until the sun is out” Jaemin said as he was unzipping his pants, taking them down without breaking eye contact with Jeno who is already a whimpering mess. 

Jeno was wearing sweatpants so taking them off was easy, his dick was rocking hard and wet because of all the precum, just by looking at it Jaemin knew he was so close. Jaemin had slightly a bigger dick, though the different isn’t that noticeable, he always teases Jeno about it. 

“shit look at you, we didn’t fuck yet and you’re already this close” Jaemin said as he was spreading Jeno’s legs. 

Jaemin was always the talkative type, he knows how much Jeno loves it, he knows that Jeno loves all his dirty words and whispers even if he doesn’t say it. 

Jeno was covering his face with his arm, slightly leaning his head to the side to avoid any type of contact. In such situations, Jeno gets too shy even though sometimes he tries his best not to, but he just can’t.  
He feels Jaemin sliding into him and a loud moan escapes his mouth, “fuck fuck fuck fuck” the younger says as he starts moving in and out, “shit Jeno, fuck this feels so good” he whimpers.  
Jeno is letting out loud moans with every thrust Jaemin takes, he keeps on hitting him on the right spot over and over again and Jeno won’t be able to last longer than this, he took his own dick on his hand and started jerking “Jaemin-ah- I’m-coming” he says as he comes all over his stomach, Jaemin following him shortly after, covering himself and Jeno with cum, falling over his boyfriend. 

“get over meee” Jeno giggled, and god Jaemin loved his cute laugh, and his pretty eyesmile, just by looking at his boyfriend’s beautiful face he knew was he was so jealous. 

“say that you love me” he said as he looked at Jeno’s eyes, “I love you” Jeno said while looking down, to the right, left, anywhere but Jaemin.  
“No, look at me while saying it” Jaemin said and lifted Jeno’s chin up with his thumb “I love you” Jeno barely managed to say. 

The door ringing interrupted their moment, “Hey open up it’s super cold out here” they heard haechan scream.

“shit Jeno we didn’t clean our mess”


End file.
